


Heaven is a Place on Earth

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom-y Yasha, Dote on ur barbarian, F/F, Fluff, Its rlly soft, Laughter During Sex, Smut, Some sort of AU, Strap-Ons, Treasure them softly, Vaginal Fingering, i don't know but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: After a no good horrible day, Yasha comes home to a romantic dinner prepared by her wife, Beau and then is indulged in Beau's plan to help her relax.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Heaven is a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This took SO LONG TO FINISH but its here? please enjoy! :D

“Thank you for tonight, I truly can’t thank you enough.” Yasha leaned back into her wife, enjoying the warmth of the bath water around them and the strong arms of one Beauregard Lionett. A long few days had burnt her out quicker than she’d like to admit so when the time had come for her to go home for her vacation, she practically fled the building without a second glance back at her friends. 

"Ah, you know I'd do anything for you." Beau pressed soft kisses behind her ear and trailed down to the back of her neck, drawing a contented sigh from Yasha. "I know you had a long week leading up to vacation and we're gonna be busy the next month with our own things so…" Yasha felt Beau shrug and giggled somewhat at that. At the start of their courtship, something simple like being the little spoon would have been weird but now, now she treasured moments where she didn't have to be the big, strong one. She could still be big and strong but sometimes, most of the times, she liked to be doted on. 

Beau was perfect at all of it. 

"Mmm, tonight then? Full of, what was it you said, sex and debauchery?"

"Pffft, no debauchery. I plan on showing my wife just how much I adore her." This time there was a little mischievousness to Beau's kisses, a little hint of teeth nipping at Yasha's wet skin started a simmering heat to start coiling in her belly. "Come on, let's finish getting washed up, I've done nothing but fantasize on how I'm gonna make you relax all day." Yasha almost whined when Beau pulled away, not too far, just enough to start carefully running a coarse washcloth over her back. 

Yasha let herself be cleaned, happily twisting and turning in Beau's lap to let her reach all the hard to reach spots she needed.

After they finished bathing and drying off, after Beau laid Yasha down onto their bed with a soft reverence that made her blush. 

After Beau got off the bed to retrieve something for tonight, she easily cinched herself into their most comfortable harness properly and after she chose a toy, sliding it into the ring on the front to settle it against herself, Yasha watched with half-lidded eyes as Beau gave it a few strokes, lazily putting on a show purely for her benefit. The thick blue dildo was a perfect contrast to Beau’s hand, both in size and shades of colours that only made Yasha’s breath hitch even more as her wife came closer to the bed with a look on her face that screamed tenderness and pure, unadulterated love. 

Love that was solely for her, love that no one else had ever gotten to be on the receiving end of because no one ever gave Beau the chance to fall in love, to learn how to treasure someone with her entire being and gift them with the most precious thing in the world.

Her heart.

But Yasha, Yasha had that and she knew it. She had Beau in every shape, way and form. Every legal hoop she had to endure in order to be marked as Beau’s wife was worth the stress in the end because she was so wholly entwined with this handsome woman, it was almost impossible to tell where one soul ended and the other began. “Beau.” Yasha gingerly reached out, wanting to touch her wife, not just out of lust and arousal but out of love.

Beau granted her that small pleasure. She knelt between Yasha’s spread thighs, the toy resting between them as she rocked forward to press the gentlest kiss against her lips. “You’re beautiful.” Beau breathed out, her eyes sharp and focused on Yasha’s own while her words sent a flash of heat that bloomed across pale cheeks and down her front, faintly lingering in the tips of her ears. Her wife didn’t look away, she didn’t grant her a reprieve from the intense love that was radiating from her but instead, she chased the blush. Beau left a kiss at the corner of her lips, not moving far before she peppered kisses across Yasha’s cheeks, her mouth normally so hard and angular nothing but fervent softness as she worshipped the heat that came from her words.

No matter how long they’d been together, no matter how long they’d been married, Yasha could feel herself falling deeper and deeper for this… this absolute  _ perfect _ woman. The force of Beau’s love had knocked her on her ass more than once, the sheer intensity had blindsided her day after day until she felt herself come alive to it, as if she were a flower who was beautiful in her own right but needed the sun to truly flourish. 

That felt right, Beau was her sun. Someone who made her feel warm, light and radiant. 

She refocused when there was a kiss to the hollow of her throat, Beau’s voice vibrating low inside of her own chest when she said, “I never knew that all the fucked up things that happened to me would result in something like this.” Yasha almost protested the words, knowing that Beau would carry on into how she was fucked up but a squeeze at the muscle on her hip told her to still her tongue. “I know, I didn’t deserve it. Took me years to learn that, even longer to admit it.” Beau paused, placing her chin on Yasha’s sternum, the position a little awkward due to how Beau was avoiding putting her weight on the strapon and avoiding touching Yasha with it before it was time to get to that. 

Yasha brushed Beau’s hair back, unable to help a little giggle that made her wife break out into a beautiful smile that was genuine and  _ real. _ “Oh? What are you laughing about, Mrs. Lionett?” She kissed at Yasha’s collarbone now, gently nibbling on the skin just above it, not enough to leave a mark, not tonight but just enough that Yasha felt a small pang of arousal shoot through her. 

“You look so silly.” Beau shifted and bonked their foreheads together. Her hair being loose and draping downwards made it easy for Yasha to tangle her fingers into the strands to pull her down for a kiss. “I was not complaining though, you looked comfy.”

Beau chuckled and with another chaste kiss, the mood between them stayed comfortable and familiar but shifted into something deeper, more tender with an undercurrent of arousal that promised Yasha of many good things to come. “I love this, I love how we can be silly and joke around with each other when we’re in bed together.” She started talking again, her voice a soft rasp that ignited her nerve endings all over again and made her aware of the wetness building up at her center. “You mean so much to me.”

Yasha closed her eyes and leaned her head back onto the nest of pillows that Beau had set up for her well before she was scheduled to be home. She allowed her wife’s voice to wash over her, a calming balm to any remaining nervousness and any lingering rage that could have gotten in the way of the attention she was on the receiving end of at the moment. “You mean a lot to me too, I did marry you.” Yasha got a little nip at the top of her breast for her cheekiness and chuckled, she enjoyed their banter and enjoyed even more doing this when in bed as it usually netted in Beau being a little… rougher with her.

However, that was not the purpose of tonight. If the candlelit dinner had been any indication, Beau intended to take her time with her and to take her apart before putting her back together all the while in the name of love. She far from minded, it was easy to relax when Beau was kissing her and gently massaging parts of her body that she knew would be sore after such a long day at work and after the training she put in afterwards to try and blow off steam. 

“Hush.” Beau said with nothing but affection in her voice as her lips trailed down Yasha’s chest, angling left to give her full, undivided attention to her left breast while kneading the other one in tandem with her soft sucks and gentle bites. Nothing was rough, nothing was too much, Beau gave her the idea of pain but everything was pleasure. Her mouth, her hands and the strapon that lingered  _ just _ out of proximity of where she needed it most, those things combined were all taking her higher and further into the messy haze that was her arousal. “You know what I mean.”

“I do.”

“You mean  _ everything _ to me.” That note of worship was back in Beau’s voice, causing another flush to burn down Yasha’s chest. 

Yasha didn’t have time to continue as Beau switched to her other breast, sucking in the neglected nipple and reminding her just how talented her mouth was. In the quiet hours with her wife, she allowed herself the luxury of making noises and indulged in such little pleasures. She sighed, her head turning ever so slightly so that her cheek was now pillowed against soft fabric and the arousal simmered down. Her blood thrummed throughout her body, a distant pounding of her pulse reminded her that, yeah, she was ready to be touched whenever Beau felt like she’d done a proper job paying enough attention to her breasts.

“Everytime I get to see you in the ring, everytime I get to see you workout, I think to myself, now how did you get lucky enough to land a woman like  _ that _ ?” Beau rasped again, pulling off of her nipple with a little pop that was far more arousing than it had any right to be, but then again that was just her wife. Disarmingly charming even when everything about her screamed that she was brash and an asshole. Yasha knew better, just like she knew better than to assume by now where she was going with this train of thought. 

There was another pause in conversation as Beau trailed down with her mouth, pressing haphazard kisses on Yasha’s sternum and trailing down to her firm stomach that was just ever so slightly rounded from the little pouch of fat that protected her vital organs. She never felt self conscious about it, Beau adored every slight thing about her body that made her unique such as that and the stretch marks that showed the growth of her body the older she’d gotten and from all her working out. 

“Beau-” She sighed and carded one of her hands through loose hair, holding the back of her wife’s head carefully.

“I know, I know.” Another murmur and more kisses over stretch marks that tickled the further she went down Yasha’s side. “Let me take care of you, show you how good everything can feel after a long day.” A careful press of lips again against her hip and she settled between Yasha’s legs, pushing them apart with deceptively strong hands and pinning her thighs to the bed without much effort. Beau knew Yasha could overpower her easily, she has before but now wasn’t about that, it wasn’t about a power struggle between the two of them. 

It was about Yasha, letting go of everything, of her no-good-horrible-bad day and letting Beau take care of her. “Don’t worry about anything other than my tongue for now, hm angel?” She pulled out the nickname that never failed to make her wife melt into the bed under them and it had the desired effect. Yasha relaxed, almost bonelessly into the mattress which was followed by a soft groan of delight when Beau’s tongue made contact to her cunt. 

Always soft and delicate the first few strokes, barely teasing her at first to draw as much slick out of her as she could. Beau never wanted anything to hurt, even when they were on their kinkest of kicks and pain was something common between them, she never wanted  _ this _ part to hurt. It was fun to get her dripping wet, almost to the point where there’d be no friction at all when she slid her fingers or a toy inside of her, the sounds she got in return made every agonizing second worth it. 

One finger wasn’t enough, not when Yasha was this keyed up. Beau would tease, of course she would, with a few gentle thrusts coupled with a few flicks of her tongue. Turning her head for a better angle rewarded her with several things, slick smeared across her chin and the ability to suck on Yasha’s clit which got a strong hand threaded through her hair. Normally, she’d pull away, admonish Yasha for it but not tonight, tonight was all about what Beau could do for her, could make her strong wife feel by submitting and just letting go so she’d double down on her efforts, letting Yasha hold onto her however she needed. 

She could feel herself throbbing at the sighs and groans coming from above her, Beau ground down against the base of the strapon briefly, just enough for a shudder to course through her. No use in coming before Yasha did, no use in it when she could be coming  _ with _ Yasha while she was taking her apart with the toy and with her fingers. 

Beau would see to that.

Yasha's words were interspersed with curses and praises of Beau's abilities and then there was, " _ Beau, _ fuck, more?" And really, she wasn't going to deny Yasha whatever she wanted, not when she was like this, not when she was arching upwards and pushing her hips down into Beau's hand. It was simple enough, a gentle pull of her hand out of Yasha's slick heat then she pushed back in with two fingers, then three and she could feel the stretch this time. Not just around her fingers but in her chest when Yasha groaned in satisfaction, finally able to feel friction after being as wet as she was. 

"You're doing so good, you look so beautiful." Beau kissed her way back up Yasha's body, stopping to press her lips against her breasts for a moment to pay attention to her neglected chest. She stayed there, unhurried and gently tugging one nipple between her teeth, rolling her tongue around it and blowing cool air on it before swapping to the other one to give it the same treatment. Fingers threaded through her hair again, keeping her in place as if she had anywhere else she wanted to be.

Really, Beau didn’t want to ever be far from Yasha’s side, especially when her wife was so close to coming, clenching tighter and tighter around her insistent fingers and bucking a little more wildly with each thrust upwards into her cunt. She didn’t have to ask if Yasha was gonna come, she knew it was a possibility so quick, especially after all the teasing and all the pent up stress that had to be unleashed sometime before she snapped.

“It’s okay, you can come. I’ve got you.” Beau finished moving up, relentlessly chasing Yasha’s orgasm and burrowing her face into the side of her neck to press more soft kisses there while she worked her wife through her release. “Good, fuck, you’re so  _ good _ .” She couldn’t help but whisper soft praises, knowing how much Yasha liked it when Beau talked her through it. 

Yasha grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her. It wasn’t as desperate as their first kisses had been, this was languid and relaxed, unhurried because really, they did have as much time as they needed tonight and tomorrow morning. Beau felt Yasha’s nose crinkle and her lips spread into a happy smile before she turned to pepper kisses all across Beau’s face, paying special attention to the scar that stretched down most of the left side of her face. 

So lost in the soft sensations she was, that she didn’t notice when Yasha let go with one hand and moved it between them, grabbing the dildo that was still attached to Beau’s hips and gave it one smooth stroke. She almost choked on her tongue at the sudden amplification of pleasure pressing down on her clit but recovered quickly enough so she didn’t fall flat on her face when she glanced down to see Yasha guiding the tip of the thick cock to her entrance. “Already?” 

“Mmhm.” Yasha’s eyes were still hooded, her arms wrapped around the back of Beau’s neck now once she was seated better to push in without worrying about slipping out. “I’ve got a lot of, uh, stress to work out.” She replied, a little cheeky but Beau quickly got her revenge by thrusting the toy in further, making her moan appreciatively and throw her head back to hit the pillows underneath her. That move exposed more of her gorgeous, pale throat that was bisected by the dark blue tattoo and Beau was weak, she couldn’t help but place more small marks all over the offering that had been gifted to her.

“I noticed.” Beau teased. A whine built up in the back of her throat but she swallowed it down, resettling herself so her weight was braced between her forearms and her knees. She almost came undone at the feeling of strong legs wrapping around her waist, Yasha opening up to accept more of the toy until there was nothing more for Beau to slip inside of her. 

This moment always felt a little vulnerable. No matter what scene they were playing or whatever they were doing, Beau always liked to give Yasha a moment to adjust and just feel everything that was happening. 

A sigh and Yasha relaxing more led to soft kisses and gentle thrusts, short and sweet at first. Not all the time but her wife deserved it, deserved the loving attention and the build up of pleasure all over again after a quick and sharp first orgasm. Beau took this time to kiss her, to let her lips slide over Yasha’s firmer ones and to just enjoy the press of their skin against each other’s. 

Plus, Yasha’s whole body just… accepting her? It almost made Beau want to cry but she sucked it up, choosing to ignore her soft, mushy feelings of being blessed by the literal angel underneath her in order to thrust a little more surely into Yasha. 

More affirming noises graced her ears and she couldn’t help but smile in response to the sweet mewls she was always, always,  _ always _ able to drag from Yasha. It made her want to work a little harder, push Yasha higher if only to get more of the same from her angel. “You look-  _ so _ fucking perfect, you know that?” Beau murmured, hushing Yasha when she tried to argue and thrusted sharper to punch another string of delighted moans out of her. “Don’t argue with me.”   
  
“You- you  _ horrible woman _ .” Yasha laughed at Beau’s tricks of keeping her occupied with delicious pleasure coiling deep inside of her gut so she couldn’t snark back.

“Hm. Am I though?” Beau, in true Beau fashion, was a little shit about it. She punctuated her words with another thrust followed by a kiss. “I think you love me, you  _ married _ me.” 

Instead of responding this time, Yasha leveraged them so Beau was underneath her and she was firmly straddling her lap, sunk all the way down on the dildo with a sweet gasp. Beau grabbed her hips, encouraging her to ride her and to, “Take what you need.” Her gaze was fixed on the spot where they were joined, Yasha’s hand interrupting her line of sight just so she could rub at her clit. 

And as easy as they started, they both peeked at the same time, Yasha falling forward to connect their foreheads and ride out her orgasm while Beau gave a few short thrusts before grinding against the base of the toy and breaking apart underneath Yasha’s strong body. She was carried away on the wave of love and pleasure that she always felt whenever she had sex with Yasha.

What brought her out of her haze was the lazy giggling and then kisses being pressed to her chest. Beau retaliated by rolling them back over and pinning Yasha’s hands over her head, blowing raspberries all over her chest, delightfully dwelling in the peals of laughter escaping Yasha’s lips now with a happy, smug grin. 


End file.
